


Waste It On Me

by NadhernaSmrt



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mafia Definitive Edition, Mafia the City of Lost Heaven, mafia
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadhernaSmrt/pseuds/NadhernaSmrt
Summary: Sam nikdy nebyl velký řečník a rozhodně nikdy nebyl dobrý ve vyjadřování svých pocitů, ale kdo ano? Poněkud stejně na tom byl i jeho kolega a zároveň moc dobrý přítel Paulie. Paulie své pocity vyjádřil, ale většinou jen v situacích, kdy byl ať už Sam, nebo Tom u doktora, který jim ošetřoval rány a pomáhal jim vyváznout z toho nejhoršího, nebo když se neuvěřitelně opil. Klasický Paulie. To se ale tenkrát Pauliemu povedlo a vyznal své city, které by si normálně za všech okolností nechal jen a pouze pro sebe.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani, Sam Trapani/Paulie Lombardo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Waste It On Me

Sam nikdy nebyl velký řečník a rozhodně nikdy nebyl dobrý ve vyjadřování svých pocitů, ale kdo ano? Poněkud stejně na tom byl i jeho kolega a zároveň moc dobrý přítel Paulie. Paulie své pocity vyjádřil, ale většinou jen v situacích, kdy byl ať už Sam, nebo Tom u doktora, který jim ošetřoval rány a pomáhal jim vyváznout z toho nejhoršího, nebo když se neuvěřitelně opil. Klasický Paulie. To se ale tenkrát Pauliemu povedlo a vyznal své city, které by si normálně za všech okolností nechal jen a pouze pro sebe. Paulie věděl, že to se Samem ani nepohne, že.. to nebude fungovat. V hloubi duše věděl, jak komplikovaná jeho láska vůči němu je, ale, Sam mu nikdy neřekl, že by to s ním nezkusil, neřekl, že by ho odmítl. Vlastně, jediné, co mu Sam odpověděl, bylo jen hloupé ,,Aha?“ což Paulieho zranilo asi úplně nejvíce, jakoby si z něj snad tmavovlásek dělal pouze legraci. Přeci jen, Paulie byl vždy obětí jeho narážek a posměšků. Sam jednoduše neznal ten pocit, nevěděl jaké to je mít zlomené srdce, neboť to on byl ten, který je lámal, za to Paulie moc dobře znal tu bolest z toho, kolikrát byl už opuštěn.

Sam moc dobře věděl jak na ostatní, na rozdíl od Paulieho, který to vždy pokazil a nikdy nebyl schopen si to u nikoho spravit. Paulie měl jednoduše pech. Sam to ale bral trošku jinak. Lásku bral doslova jako plýtvání časem. Měl city, ale nikdy jim nedával přednost, a pokud ano, takových případů bylo opravdu málo. I když Paulie Sama znal už kolik let, vždy byl pro něj tajemný. Věděl o něm hodně, ale za to ne příliš. Paulie byl ale paličatý člověk s rozmanitou představivostí. Něco mu vždy říkalo, že jeho seznámení s někým, jako je Sam, není jen tak. Jako by to těm dvěma bylo souzené. Přeci jen, skvěle se doplňovali a i když se vzájemně zesměšňovali, vždy drželi pospolu. Ale co přišel Tom, Sam se změnil. Nebylo to jako dříve. Paulie měl Toma rád, byl to skvělý kámoš, ale.. někdy měl pocit, jakoby se z něj stalo třetí kolo u vozu. Sam si přítomnosti Toma doopravdy užíval, rozuměli si, dokonce mezi sebou vedli i konverzace s jejich přátelsky smyšlenými hláškami, kterým nikdo jiný nerozuměl, pouze ti dva. 

Paulieho to bolelo, tak moc. Ale věděl, že nemůže nikomu kromě sebe rozkazovat a tak nějak se smířil s tím, že nemá šanci. Věděl, že Tom to nedělá naschvál, ale byl si stoprocentně jistý tím, že Sam ano. Věděl, co k němu jeho dobrý přítel cítí a dělal mu toto? Občas pro něj bylo těžké zadržovat slzy, když viděl ty dva, jak skvělý vztah mezi sebou mají, bylo to pro něj těžké. 

Zrovna si to mířil domů z baru, dešťové kapky dokázaly zakrýt jeho pochmurný výraz bez úsměvu, z jehož očí šla vidět pouze bolest a slzy stékající po jeho tvářích,.  
,,Paulie!“ zvolal na něj známý hlas jeho dobrého přítele. Tom. Tom ho nikdy nenechal ve štychu, byl to jednoduše opravdu dobrý přítel. Paulie se na něj jen a pouze otočil,.  
,,Nechceš svézt? Přeci jen prší, budeš celý zmáčený,“ nabídl mu.  
,,Fajn..“ zamručel hnědovlásek a posadil se na vedlejší sedadlo. Cesta probíhala tiše, dokud Paulie nepromluvil.   
,,Co Sam?“ optal se. Tolik si přál na něj nemyslet, ale on nebyl někdo, kdo by kašlal na lidi, na kterých mu záleží.   
,,Normálka, proč se ptáš?“ podíval se na něj Tommy zaraženě.   
,,Jen tak, nemá na mě moc času, tak jsem se tě chtěl zeptat,“ odpověděl Paulie bez zájmu. Nebylo mu to jedno. Byl smutný a vzteklý zároveň. Proč se toto dělo zrovna jemu?   
,,Proč jsi v poslední době tak odtažitý Paulie? Občas mi přijde, že se s námi pořádně nechceš bavit,“ začal najednou Tom.   
,,Já a odtažitý? To vy dva jste si nějak padli do náruče v posledních týdnech,“ zamračil se vztekle, pociťujíc úlevu, že si svůj vztek může konečně na někom vybít. Jen mu nedocházelo, že ten, na kom si vztek vybíjí je Tom, který nemá absolutní páru, co se děje.   
,,Dobrý, klid, jen jsem se zeptal. My tě nikdy neodháněli, nebo snad ano? Máš přijít sám,“ věnoval mu Tom svůj pohled.  
,,Tome! Copak nevidíš jak se ke mně Sam chová? Ten pitomej hajzl.. ten pitomej hajzl ví, že-“ zlomil se mu hlas při vypouštění těchto slov z úst. Nedokázal to v sobě dusit, slzám nechal volný průchod, tušil, že to Tom pochopí.

,,Pohádali jste se?“ zastavil Tom na krajnici, aby mohl Pauliemu věnovat všechnu svou pozornost.  
,,J-Já.. prostě jsem se opil a řekl jsem něco, co jsem mu říkat neměl..“ vypadlo z něj.  
,,Ať už to bylo cokoliv, určitě se to dá do pořádku, Sam tě má rád, i když to tak občas nevypadá, však ho znáš,“ poplácal ho Tommy po zádech.  
,,Znám..“ sklopil hlavu, ,,Jenže tohle se už nespraví,“ pokračoval.   
Tom neznal takto sklíčeného Paulieho, vždy byl veselý a nad svými problémy se ani tolik nepozastavoval, ale toto bylo jiné. Toma doopravdy zajímalo, co se mezi těmi dvěma stalo, neměl ale sílu se dále vyptávat. Rozjel se a odvezl Paulieho k jeho bytu.   
,,Tak jsme tady, uvidíme se zítra. Hlavně se drž,“ poplácal ho opět po zádech, zatímco mu Paulie věnoval smutný úsměv a vydal se domů. Tom byl odhodlaný jet v tuto chvíli za Samem. Promluvit si s ním. Věděl, že Sára čeká, až se vrátí, ale nedokázal to nechat tak. Přeci byli vždy dobří přátelé. Nemůžou si to pokazit takto. 

Když dojel k Samovu bytu, vystoupil z auta a vyběhl si schody až do horního patra, kde zaklepal na dveře.  
,,Už jdu, bože,“ ozval se otrávený hlas, když v tu, se otevřely dveře.  
,,Co po mně chce- Tome? Co tu děláš?“ podíval se na svého dobrého přítele udiveně.  
,,Můžeme si promluvit?“ nakráčel do jeho chodby.  
,,J-Jasně,“ zavřel za ním dveře zmateně a Tommy se posadil na gauč, zatímco Sam se posadil na křeslo naproti němu.  
,,Jde o Paulieho,“ začal Tom, když v tu zaregistroval Samovo povzdechnutí.  
,,Co s ním?“ protočil očima.  
,,Co se mezi vámi stalo?“ navázal s ním Tom oční kontakt, s poněkud vážným výrazem.  
,,Co by se mělo stát? Nic se nestalo,“ zalhal. Sam moc dobře věděl, co se tenkrát stalo, jaká slova Paulie vypustil z úst. Problém ani nebyl v tom, co Paulie řekl, problém byl v tom, že byl Sam zmatený, neboť to v něm probudilo mnoho pocitů. On byl ale král převleků a moc dobře věděl, jak své pocity zakrýt.  
,,Nelži Same, já moc dobře vím, že se mezi vámi něco stalo, znám tě až moc dobře, poznám, když lžeš,“ odpověděl Tom nepříjemným tónem.  
,,Co se do toho vůbec staráš? Není to tvá věc, je to mezi mnou a Paul-“   
,,Je to moje věc. Dnes jsem mluvil s Pauliem, se kterým jsi ty nepromluvil už několik dnů, a dost dobře jsem z naší debaty pochopil, že se něco stalo. A já nemíním nechat naši trojici k rozpadnutí,“ přerušil ho.  
,,Prostě mi Paulie řekl něco, co nás oba dostalo do fáze, kdy si nemáme co říct, stačí?“ zamračil se na něj Sam ,,Běž domů. Sára na tebe čeká,“ řekl najednou a vstal, aby doprovodil Tommyho ke dveřím.  
,,Slib mi, že to mezi sebou dáte do pořádku,“ řekl Tom, když už stál ve dveřích.  
,,Měj se..“ řekl Sam a zavřel za ním dveře. Tom se vydal po schodech dolů, nastoupil do auta a vydal se domů.

Sam tu noc nemohl spát. Že by ho přeci jen doháněly výčitky? Ne, on nebyl někým, kdo by si vyčítal takové pitomosti, ne on. Tak proč ale na Paulieho slova stále myslel? Cítil k němu snad to samé? Ne. Vlastně ano. Ne. Necítil. Ale- ,,Sakra už!“ posadil se na posteli a mrskl polštářem o zem.  
,,Tohle snad není ani možné, jak na toho pitomce můžu pořád myslet?! Chci spát!“ mnul si spánky.   
Moc dobře věděl, že dnes spát nebude. Ne, dokud s tím nezačne něco dělat. Vstal z postele, hodil na sebe kalhoty, sako, kabát a vystřelil ze svého bytu. Jen co nastartoval mu ale došlo, kolik je vlastně hodin. Už je jedna ráno. Paulie nejspíše spí. Má cenu ho budit? Jeho nerozhodné myšlenky ho donutily se rozjet a dorazit k jeho bytu. Ani během cesty mu jeho myšlenky nedaly pokoj. Proč své pocity zapíral? Proč se opět zakrýval za svou bezcitnou maskou? Tyto myšlenky se mu honily hlavou, dokud nezastavil u bytu svého dobrého přítele, kterého miloval. Věděl to. Stejně ale doufal, že zapíráním se pocitů zbaví. 

Vyšlapal schody a klepal tak dlouho, dokud mu neotevřel ospalý Paulie, se slepenýma očima.  
,,S-Sammy? Co tu-“  
,,Můžu dovnitř?“ přerušil ho.   
,,J-Jasně, jen pojď,“ nechal ho projít a zavřel dveře.  
,,Chci si s tebou promluvit ohledně té blbosti, kterou jsi vypustil z úst minulý týden,“ řekl narovinu a zaregistroval Paulieho změnu výrazu v poněkud skleslý.  
,,Chápu, že seš nasranej.. je to pochopitelný, jsem jednoduše divnej. Nechápu svý pocity, za to ale pochopím, když budeš chtít naše přátelství ukončit, vím, posral jsem to.“   
,,Ano, nasranej doopravdy jsem Paulie a ano, posrals to a to dost,“ zvážněl Sam, ,,Víš, co jsi způsobil? Nemůžu už kvůli tobě ani spát. Neustále mě doprovází ta slova, která jsi vypustil jen tak omylem z úst. Ničí mě a dovádí k šílenství, rozmíchávají mé pocity, které byly ještě předtím srovnané jako chlast v regálu za barem, otevřel jsi část mě, která měla zůstat zavřená a to navždy,“   
,,K-Kam tím míříš?“ zakoktal se Paulie, když se podíval na Sama, který ho doslova propaloval pohledem.  
,,Že jsi- žes to prostě- prostě jsi to posral. A já taky, protože jsem své city nikdy nechtěl vytáhnout z toho ostře střeženého šuplíku ven.. tohle se nemělo stát, chápeš?“ začal se k němu pomalými kroky přibližovat, ,,Seš pitomej magor.. tohle se prostě stát nemělo, je to chyba. Ale oba děláme chyby, až na to že toto je jediná chyba, ve které bych rád pokračoval.“   
,,Co-“ začal Paulie, ale přerušily ho rty přitisknuté na ty jeho. Kolem se zastavil čas. Paulie stál jako socha, myslíc si, že jen spí a jeho myšlenky mu dodávají tyto šílené sny, zatímco Sam přestával bojovat se svými pocity.

,,Láska je plýtvání časem. V tvé přítomnosti mi ale neuškodí s ním plýtvat,“ odtáhl se od něj Sam, stále s vážným výrazem, zatímco na něj Paulie stále civěl s vykulenýma očima.  
,,Nesnáším tě Paulie. I když.. dnes už nemá smysl lhát.“

**Author's Note:**

> Na této fanfikci jsem dělala průběžně asi 3 dny a její psaní jsem si užívala, tak snad se vám líbí tak, jako mně. ♥


End file.
